Recently, a liquid crystal display device using a lateral electric field (including a fringing field) such as an in-plane switching (IPS) mode has been put into practical use. Such a liquid crystal display device of the lateral electric field mode comprises a pixel electrode and a common electrode formed on one of substrates.
In the liquid crystal display device of the lateral electric field mode, technology of uniforming properties of pixels of respective colors has been known. The pixels of respective colors have pixel areas different in color. The area ratios of the pixel electrodes to respective pixel areas are different from each other.
In addition, technology of reducing the lowering of the resolution without increasing the number of wiring lines has been known. The display device has white sub-pixels besides red, green and blue sub-pixels. The area of each of the red and blue sub-pixels is approximately twice as large as the area of each of the green and white sub-pixels. The number of each of the green and white sub-pixels is twice as great as the number of each of the red and blue sub-pixels.